EP 432 830 discloses a net wrap device on a round baler with a so-called duck bill feeding device. This duck bill feeding device uses two nearly parallel plates, which are pressed against each other by means of a spring to hold the net, when it is pulled from a roll to a bale chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,307 teaches the use of a plate with a comb-like leading edge that grips the web and feeds it to a bale chamber.
The problem is the unreliability of these systems, when either the web is not caught properly or undue forces appear during the pulling operation.